ATP Binding Cassette (ABC) transporters are a family of integral membrane proteins present in all cells of all species of archaea, eubacteria and eukaryota. Methods for evaluating the influence of ABC transporters (such as MDR1, MRP1, MRP2 and/or BCRP) on absorption and distribution of topically applied drugs have been described, but are not optimal.